1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a process of preparation of L-Arginine ketoglutarate 1:1 and 2:1, and more particularly to a process of preparation of L-Arginine ketoglutarate 1:1 and 2:1 which employs solid L-Arginine as raw materials directly to react with α-Ketoglutaric acid such that mass production of a high yield and low cost end product is realized.
2. Description of Related Arts
L-arginine α-ketoglutarate 1:1 and 2:1 are widely used as sports nutrition ingredients. However, conventional method of preparation of L-arginine α-ketoglutarate 1:1 and 2:1 are complicated, time consuming and costly which are not suitable for industrialization. In particular, the conventional method makes use of L-arginine solution and large amount of organic solvents for the reactions, and obtains the final products of L-arginine α-ketoglutarate 1:1 and 2:1 through crystallization. The high level of complexity, the large amount of organic solvents required, the high production cost and the high production time required have make it difficult for mass production of L-arginine α-ketoglutarate 1:1 and 2:1 and industrialization.